


Role Model

by Friendlylycanthrope



Series: Let's Talk About It [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, as clueless as she is attractive, extremely short, someone is getTING A CRUSH!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlylycanthrope/pseuds/Friendlylycanthrope
Summary: Adora is clueless to the power she has over women. Usually that means her incredible buff strength and simple beauty, but now she's also good with kids? Not fair.
Series: Let's Talk About It [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714624
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Role Model

Adora was juggling several boxes of hardware and supplies, Glimmer was helping carry a toolbox. They were going to make the doors in Swift Wind’s stable more “horse accessible” so that he could open and close doors without human assistance on his quest for freedom for the Equine revolution. 

On their way down to the stable, Adora and Glimmer went down the stairwell to the main North hall. They passed guards posted at their regular stations, some of whom smiled and nodded at Adora politely, knowing her from regular trips to the training room now. She returned the gesture quietly as she walked, talking to her Glimmer about things they would need to fix for Swift Wind.

Then, in the North hall, something seemed out of the ordinary. General Abner was talking to one of the guards, and she was accompanied by a small child. The kid was only about waist height, with tan skin and covered in freckles. Two budding little nubs of horns were starting to poke out from her temples and her ears drooped down low like a sheep.

“General,” Adora said, putting the box on her hip so she could salute with her free hand. Renee acknowledged her with a nod to be dismissed and at ease. 

“Adora, good to see you back from Mystacor.”

“Renee!” The child called from below them, pulling on the general’s robes. “Renee I’m bored!”

“Yes I know, dear.” Renee lowered her voice so that she wouldn’t bother Adora and Glimmer, and said softly to the child. “I can take you home soon, but I need to work. And I told you, you don’t need to call me Renee.” Adora put the box down.

“Wow, who is this?” Adora asked, squatting down to be level with the child, smiling brightly. Renee smiled. 

“This is Lenore. Lenore, this is Adora and Princess Glimmer.” She introduced them. 

“I’m so glad to finally meet you, miss Lenore,” Adora said, shaking her tiny hand. “Wow, you’re so strong! I think you broke something!” She shook her hand as though it hurt, and Lenore smiled. Glimmer’s heart melted at how Adora handled the small girl so easily. 

“Lenore here was sick this morning so she stayed home. Turns out she was faking,” Renee explained, pinching her kid’s cheek. “And I got called in, so I had to take her with me.”

Then, the child stopped hiding behind her mother’s knees, and looked at Adora earnestly. She noticed the sword Adora carried and her eyes widened. 

“Do you have a She-Ra sword too?!” She asked in excitement, her eyes glowing. Then she reached on her back and pulled a piece of cardboard off a strap, holding it victoriously in the air like a great gladiator, with a completely serious face as though she were about to charge into battle. 

“Oooh, I see.” Adora said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “Now that is impressive. Did you paint this yourself?”

“Yeah!” She answered, lowering the sword a bit. Renee ruffled her hair lovingly. “How did you make yours?”

“Oh this old thing?” Adora said, removing the sword and holding it out to the girl. “I didn’t make it. I don’t know who did. It was a gift.” She explained. The girl’s eyes glowed like stars as she revered the item. 

“Can I hold it?” She asked Adora. Adora cocked her head. 

“Well, only if it’s okay with your mom.” They both looked up to Abner, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

“Come on Lenore, we don’t want to bother the nice princesses.” She tried. 

“Oh it’s no trouble.” Adora insisted.

“We have the day off.” Glimmer said with a shrug. 

“Oh alright. Fine.” Renee gave in with a smile. Because at the end of the day, she melted for those eyes pleading up to her from Lenore.

Adora held the sword pointed upwards, and Lenore reached out to grab the hilt along Adora’s hands. They each held onto the long handle, alternating one large white hand with one tiny tan one.

“Wow, it’s heavy!” She remarked. 

“Mhmm.” Adora agreed. “She-Ra must be pretty strong to hold it. But I know you must be pretty strong.” she winked. Then, she carefully removed her hands so that Lenore could hold it on her own. It wobbled a bit, and she let the tip of it sink down to the tile floor gently. Lenore giggled.

“Wooow, this is cool.” She said. Then she held up the handle to Adora, and she took it out of the girl’s hands. She gave it a spin in the air as she popped it back onto her back. 

Renee picked up her daughter and held her on her hip while she continued to stare at Adora with a smile.

“Alright. I’m still not getting you a sword until you’re as tall as a longsword.” She said. “And as soon as Ingrid gets here after her mission she’s taking you home.” She reminded her. 

“Hey if you ever need a hand, just drop her around the castle.” Glimmer offered. “And Link too. We’re happy to help on our days off.”

“So nice to meet you, future rebel Lenore Abner.” She said in a silly dramatic voice. 

“Just let me know if there’s anything you need, Adora.” Abner said as they walked off down the hall. Just as they turned the corner, she whispered something into Lenore’s ear, and all they heard was a loud incredulous shriek of delight as she learned who Adora was, and they laughed.

“Adora!” Glimmer said, holding her hand. “How are you so good with kids? I had no idea!” Adora used her free hand to rub her neck as she chuckled.

“Oh it was nothing.” She waved it off. “Kids are great. And being She-Ra tends to help with that. You know sometimes I used to put my volunteer hours into the nursery back in the Fright Zone. I remember being a kid, I loved hanging out with the older cadets when they volunteered, hearing from them and stuff. Made me want to grow up and do the same thing. Not often, but. You know.”

Adora had no idea the effect she had on people sometimes, in all the best ways. On Glimmer specifically, she thought that Adora had never looked hotter than making that little girl happy. It probably made her whole year, and Adora thought nothing of it. She was so sensitive, for the giant powerhouse of destructive power that she housed on her back. Glimmer knew that Adora was sensitive and funny, but there was something about the way that she talked to Lenore that just seemed to light up. Just when she thought Adora couldn’t get any more attractive. And Adora, thick skulled as she was, had no idea the effect that she had on women. Glimmer was a victim of this generous spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one shot there will be before things get serious. After this, there will longer pieces with chapters and angst but bare with me! Up until now things have been "canon compliant" but now we're moving into "canon divergent" from season two. The way I see it, everything really started to all go horribly wrong when Hordak made the mistake of giving a shit about Shadow Weaver (which led to Catra threatening to send her away, which led to SW manipulating Catra in to helping her escape, which is what brought her to Bright Moon, which is what made Catra snap, etc etc etc,) So the main divergence is that Shadow Weaver stays rotting in her lonely prison cell. 
> 
> The second main divergence is that Catra and Adora will make an important discovery.... I wont say yet, but trust me, it isn't what you think it is. 
> 
> After that, things will be totally and completely different from Canon as I take this ride as far as it can go. So buckle up!


End file.
